Tape measure, as a type of ruler, is a commonly used measuring tool. The tape measure is widely used in various fields of industrial production, and is also a must-have tool for households. A main type of tape measure is steel tape measure, followed by fiber tape measure which is generally called leather tape. Generally speaking, current tape measures have only one or two kinds of scales and unvaried appearance.
Rapid development of display technology has been achieved in recent ten years, and particularly, flexible display technology is considered to bring revolutionary advancement. A flexible display screen adopting the flexible display technology has characteristics of softness, ultra-thinness, bendability and foldability, and thereby has a wider range of application.
Inventors found that at least the following problems exist in the prior art: with respect to the existing tape measure, the scales for measuring have few kinds and are unchangeable, which results in less information and monotonous content shown by the tape measure.